herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Curran
Jenny Curran is the deuteragonist of the 1994 movie, Forrest Gump. She is Forrest's love interest. She is played by Hanna Hall as a child, and Robin Wright-Penn as an adult (the same actress who played Buttercup in Princess Bride). Biography Forrest met Jenny on the school bus, on his first day of school, and she invites him to sit with her, when nobody would, and she takes an interest about him, by asking about his legs. The two soon become best friends, and spent a lot of time with each other, particularly playing by a large tree. Jenny and Forrest remain best friends through high school, but when Jenny attends college, the two are separated, because Forrest couldn't go to that school because it is an all-girl college. One night, when he goes to visit Jenny in the pouring rain with a box of chocolates, Forrest notices a car in which Jenny and her date Billy are trying to make out, but when Jenny accidentally hits her head against the car window, Forrest mistakenly believes that Billy is hurting her and opens the door to the car and punches Billy. Billy gets mad and drives off. Jenny despite being annoyed, invites Forrest into her room and it is implied that the two have sex. Jenny eventually goes through a rough time in her life, when she gets expelled from her school, and gets a job at a strip club. It is unknown what happens to her for the next few years, but she eventually becomes a hippie. She is reunited with Forrest in Washington DC, while he was making a speech on the National Mall, and they spend the day together, and go to a Black Panther Party safe house. However, Jenny's boyfriend Wesley, the president of the SDS at Berkeley, hits her, and Forrest tackles and punches him. They are then forced to leave. The following day, Jenny leaves with some fellow hippies, but not before Forrest gives her the Medal of Honor he won in Vietnam. After this, Jenny succumbs to a life of drugs, and even attempts suicide. One day she shows up at Forrest's home and stays with him for a while. After they live together for a while, Forrest asks Jenny to marry him, but Jenny refuses, saying, "You don't want to marry me." Later that night, Jenny comes into Forrest's room, saying she does love him, and the two have sex. Jenny leaves early the next morning, leaving Forrest heart-broken and lonely. Forrest eventually finds Jenny, a few years later, and she has a son. She tells Forrest that her son's name is Forrest, like his father. Although Forrest doesn't get it right away, he eventually realizes that he's his child. Jenny later reveals that she is ill and is suffering from a unknown virus with no cure (supposedly HIV). Forrest asks Jenny to come and live with him, where he promises to take care of her and little Forrest. The two marry soon after, in a ceremony at Forrest's house, and Jenny dies six months later. At the end of the film, Forrest is talking to Jenny's grave, which is located by the tree they played on when they were young. Forrest tells her how much he and his son miss her. Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Outright